


No Big Deal

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also E.X: im virgimn, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Barebacking, Dont ask why, E.X is Xisumas clone, E.X the whole time: I Am A Dom. I Lead This Situation, Evil X has a name kink because i cam, GRIAN IS A WHORE IN THIS, Incubus and Succubus, M/M, Slurs - technically, Succubi & Incubi, also no prep we die like men, and Tom is also too nice, attempting to explain Minecraft as an actual world and not a video game cause uh, because grian feeds off sex in this and I Wanted To Write Barebacking, dont actually call him that lmao, dont ask how or why I don’t know, dont ship real people, ex is a virgin did i mention that, fuck fujoshi rules grian doms, fucking loser, he feeds off sex, i just couldn’t make them brothers, incubus grian, its MY alternate universe and I get to choose the canon, me attempting to give a reason for barebacking: grian cant get STDS because i said so, miNeblr please don’t destroy me, minecraft personas ONLY, netty is too nice, sorry zee i needed a scapegoat from EVO and it HAD to be someone, suffer, systemzee is fucking racist in this, taurtis is too dumb, teehee, the terms succubi and incubi are slurs in this au, why? Because i deemed it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dsjglbrehserusigtr fcrufirt5 here’s a summary for you: i started this out using evil x as a scapegoat to let grian get rawed but last night i got high and turned into a Xisuma fucker, enjoyWritten by author of corporal punishment teehee





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> *whips* welcome back lads
> 
> Please don’t question any of the shitty world building i came up with half of it on the spot but uh
> 
> Main Worlds: Kinda like? Places where normal citizens live i guess. There are three (because that’s a popular number) and they’re kinda like? Earth
> 
> ‘New Worlds’ are worlds found in the void of space that people can live in i guess
> 
> There are travelers (A.K.A SMPs) who either travel and populate the worlds or settle down on one. Hermitcraft, in this, is a group of travelers who populate worlds for a job, as in they’re actually paid by the government to do so. 
> 
> In this grian is like? A weird race that feeds off of sexual energy (a.k.a arousal), KINDA like succubi and incubi teehee.
> 
> Anyways thanks for clickin

Before Hermitcraft, Grian had been open about his heritage. Everyone in EVO had known - and a few had helped, to say the least - about who he is… What he is.

Back then, things had been… different, for his kind. Most people either didn't care or didn't know, so it didn't matter who knew.

But then there were these people who threw it all away - they weren't his kind, not a single damn one, and yet they came and attempted to push an agenda of what his kind is, protesting against the Main Worlds due to lack of medicines other more informed worlds had.

They seemed to think it was the 'right' thing to do, but all it did was raise questions against his people. Eventually, there were three sides - the humans who wanted them to have 'more' rights, the humans who - after a raised awareness of his people - began assuming what they were, and his people, who just wanted to be left alone.

The second, mean group of humans - there were multiple names for them, but that is what his people preferred to call them - began saying that his people were things they weren't. Many of the more religious types began to call them demons, saying that they were slowly sucking the souls out of the humans around them.

This idea slowly spread to other worlds - some worlds believed it, some condemned it, and some were so split that eventually they split physically, moving on to different worlds.

Grian hadn't worried about the situation until it had come to EVO. Zee and Mini had left to visit Zee's parents on a different world, and they had come back fighting about the situation.

At first it wasn't obvious - Zee would occasionally glare at Mini, Mini would glare back - but one day Grian had overheard them.

"He's our  _ friend _ , he wouldn't do that!" Mini shouted, hitting something.

"How do you know!?  _ How  _ do you know that, Mini!?" Zee shouted back.

Grian immediately knew what they were talking about. If anything, he was surprised it hadn't got louder earlier.

He took a deep breath, turning the corner into the Property Police station - one of his first finished builds in EVO - and stopping his friend's conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Grian asked, faking curiosity.

Mini froze, but Zee frowned.

"Grian, it's-" Mini started.

"Grian, we want the truth about what you are." Zee's face was sturdy, but Grian could see this little bit of fear in his eyes that made his chest tighten.

"...I don't know what you mean," Grian said, narrowing his eyes. Zee did the same, walking up to stand in front of him.

"After one of us help you, we get tired, lethargic, we sleep for hours after, so tell us the truth,  _ what are you _ ?"

Grian had expected it, but it still hurt when it came out of his friend's mouth.

"I've  _ told  _ you before, I feed off sexual energy, I warned you of those side effects when you first offered to help."

Mini grabs Zee's shoulder, but he shrugs him off. He raises a finger, shoving it into Grian's chest.

"See, you say that, but how? How come you need  _ sexual  _ energy to survive? Or is it something else? Is it just easier to get to us when we're vulnerable?"

Grian scowled, pushing Zee's finger off of him.

"No, Zee! That's just how my people get energy, why the  _ fuck _ would I do that!?"

"Your ' _ people _ '," Zee growled, "Live for ages longer than humans, but tell the truth, Grian - is that just because of 'how they are', or is it because you're  _ feeding _ on human life!?"

Grian could feel his eyes watering, because  _ fuck _ , he was hoping that his friends at EVO - people he expected to spend the rest of his life with - would trust him. That they would understand his people.

"I wouldn't fucking  _ do that _ , Zee," He said, shoving the other away from him. "I would've thought that after… after everything we've all been through together, after I trusted you with my only way to live, that you would hold the same  _ goddamn  _ courtesy for me."

Zee stumbled back, almost surprised, and then his scowl deepened, and he stalked back up to stand in front of Grian.

"Are you a fucking demon, Grian? Did you come from the Nether to feed off us because we were an easy meal? You seem the type, even the watchers think so! You're greedy, and evil, and we don't want you feeding off us anymore!"

Even Mini looked hurt at that, once again grabbing at Zee's shoulder in another attempt to pull him away.

"You know what!?" Grian yelled, once again shoving Zee back - only this time, Zee flew across the room, his back hitting the stone walls with a sickening noise. Mini barely got out of the way in time. "I don't want to live in a place where the people around me think I'm so evil anyway!"

Zee rose from the floor, his back cracking terribly. He wiped blood from his mouth, glaring up at Grian. "Then leave! See if we care!"

Mini was looking back and forth between Zee and Grian, fighting with himself about who to side with.

"Fine, I will!"

"Grian, no-!" Mini had shouted, right before Grian had left EVO for the last time.

Grian had gone back to his homeworld after that, his family comforting him. He had been the first in his family to be treated that way, but soon enough more of them were - his brother, his cousin, they were all slowly being removed from their world's out of fear.

Eventually, they decided that there were only two options left for them - stay on their homeworld, or pretend to be human when they attempted to join another.

For the next few years, Grian spent his time building up a human self. He got fake IDs made by some ally humans at a main world, began to build a reputation as a human who just was a bit sex-addicted. Eventually people began to know him - Grian, that human who was really good at building, and maybe a sex-addict.

Once that reputation was good enough, invitations to worlds were pouring in, so many that they were just uncountable, but there had only been one he wanted.

_ Hermitcraft _ , it was almost legendary in terms of serious worlds - except it wasn't a world, it was just a group of people who wanted to explore, travel throughout unseen worlds and help them become better, makes them into cities and homes that travellers can stay in.

That's what Grian wants to do - he wants to help people who he could've been like, the ones who were kicked out of their worlds and forced to travel or starve in a city they can't afford to stay in, and give them a place to stay, even if just temporarily. (Plus, the Hermits are almost  _ revered  _ in the main planets as some of the best of their generation, only second to SciCraft.)

It took another couple months for him to get an invitation - XisumaVoid himself had come to his small apartment in a main world to invite him to come to a new world with them.

He had accepted on the spot, grabbed his bags (he never unpacked them), awkwardly kicked out a one night stand while Xisuma sat on his couch, and then left with him to the new planet.

Meeting the Hermits had been a dream come true. A few of them he had met before, and was even friends with - Mumbo and Iskall.

(He had happened to meet both of them while they were visiting their families on the main worlds, at a bar. He had been… a little drunk, to say the least, and didn't recognize them when first trying to flirt with them. He had quite plainly said "I really wanna suck your dick" to Mumbo, who had gently lead him to a table with a glass of water. He had left for a few seconds, and Grian had somehow found Iskall and offered to "ride his dick for the small price of nothing."... they had eventually gotten him home and slept in his living room.)

Grian had been waiting on the world for a few minutes before the portal began making noises, and the Hermits all came barging out.

The meetings had gone well - all of the hermits were nice, even if it was a bit awkward talking to Mumbo and Iskall again - and they accepted him into the group instantly.

Grian doesn't realize until he's falling asleep that night that, without explicit permission from Xisuma, he would be unable to leave the world to eat.

He realized he had two choices- tell Xisuma and risk being kicked from HC, or starve until he has a viable reason to visit the Main Worlds.

Obviously, he chose the latter.

Now, almost a year after joining Hermitcraft, he still hasn't been able to visit the Main Worlds. At first the feeling of being hungry wasn't too bad - he had gone a few months without eating before, so it was fine.

But at this point - God, he'd kill for even the bare minimum. He's never been so hungry in his life. His stomach constantly felt tight, like it was trying to eat itself - not even human food helps alleviate it at this point.

He still has no reason to go to the Main Worlds. He'd told everyone that he came from a family of travelers, so there was no way his family would be there, and he didn't exactly have friends.

Even just thinking about a kiss gets Grian drooling, his stomach growling at the idea of even the smallest amount of food.

Every time he's around one of them he gets this voice telling him to just go for it - no one minded getting their dick sucked every once in a while, right?

Right when he's about to ask he stops himself - Jesus, he had almost asked ConVex to spitroast him in the middle of a meeting, had gotten very, very close to asking Iskall if he could ride him again, and he doesn't even want to  _ talk  _ about the time he had accidentally blurted out "I'm horny" to Evil X.

(E.X had just narrowed his eyes while Grian laughed awkwardly and explained that he was 'just joking')

It takes another two weeks of starving for him to finally realize it was tell Xisuma or… well, starve to death. Grian texted Xisuma about wanting to speak with him, immediately getting a reply of "Come ahead to my base".

Gathering up his energy, Grian headed over.

"Xisuma?" Grian called out, groaning when he got no reply. He was hoping he wouldn't have to move more, but looks like he doesn't have much of a choice.

Right as he's about to take off, a voice stops him.

"Hey," it says. Grian jumps, turning to the voice.

"X!?" He called, looking for Xisuma. However, instead of his good friend popping out of the shadows, his dick clone did instead. "Oh, it's just you."

Oddly enough, E.X wasn't wearing his helmet - Grian had never seen him without it, and he has to say that despite the fact E.X is Xisuma's evil clone, there's really no resemblance.

Evil X rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just me. Xisuma's gonna be back soon, so you might as well stay."

Grian hesitantly nodded - if worse came to worse, he could just use his powers to stop E.X.

A few minutes pass.

"What are you here for, anyways?" E.X asked. Grian ignored him, pulling his communicator out and asking Xisuma where he was. "That's pointless, you know."

Grian sighed, putting it away. "What do you mean?"

E.X smiled, holding up a communicator with a small 'X' on the side.

Grian scowled, backing away from E.X. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him, he just went off world for a bit and trusted his dear clone to watch this for him," E.X smirked, setting the communicator onto a random table.

"Then why tell me to meet you here?" Grian asks, "What are you planning?"

E.X paused, as if considering what to say next. He still had this sinister little look on his face, like he knew something Grian didn't.

He stalked up to Grian.

"I know what you are, Grian."

Grian's breath caught in his throat.

_ Fuck _ , of course it was Evil X who caught on,  _ of course _ it was the  _ one  _ hermit who would use it against him. He was so  _ stupid _ , he never should have come here-

"I don't know what you mean," Grian replied, voice trembling. E.X got closer, slowly forcing Grian to back up until his back was against the wall.

"You're one of  _ them _ , right? You have to be. I can see it in the way you look at some of the Hermits. Oh, you must be  _ starving _ ." There's this fake little sympathetic tone to the word. "So what is it, Grian, are you an Incubus? Come to suck our souls out through our dicks, did you?"

Grian shut his eyes, forcing himself to calm down.

"We don't like to be called that - or accused of  _ that _ , we don't eat souls, and we're  _ not  _ monsters." His voice was stronger, now, and he opened his eyes to glare into Evil X's. "Even if we  _ did _ , I would never do it to a Hermit."

Evil X chuckled, his body still freakishly close to Grian's. Hearing his voice this close was weird - it just sounded like a fucked up version of Xisuma's, but this close he can hear a deep tone to it.

This closeness, Evil X's voice so close to his ear-

Grian's stomach growled, and Evil X laughed, still low and deep and too much for Grian's poor stomach.

"S-Stop," he whispered. Evil X leaned forward, until his mouth was right next to Grian's ear. His hand reached forward, until it was just a centimeter away from Grian's hip - so close yet so far away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Evil X whispered into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Again, his stomach rumbled.

" _ Please _ , just stop," Grian whimpered again, because fuck, yes, he's  _ starving _ , but he is  _ not _ stooping so low as to let his friend's Evil fucking Clone fuck him.

Evil X sighed, again making Grian shiver. He let his hand press to Grian's hip, and Grian moaned, fucking  _ moaned _ .

"Say it again, and maybe I will," Evil X says, his hand now slowly sliding up Grian's hip. Grian turned his head away.

"This isn't  _ fair _ , dick," He growled, "I'm so- fuck, I'm so-"

"Go ahead, say it," Evil X said, bringing his other hand up to caress his exposed neck. " _ Say it _ , Grian."

Grian furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his jaw as Evil X's thumb ran circles under his ear. He can't say it, he  _ can't _ , he'll be ruining everything he's worked so hard to hide for years- he can't fucking  _ do it _ .

Evil X pulls his hands away.

" _ No _ !" Grian gasps- it rips from his throat without permission. Evil X laughs at him, but keeps his hands away.

"Then  _ say it _ , or else I'm leaving you here for Xisuma to deal with. Is that what you want? For one of your dear little fucking Hermits to find you laying here, begging for someone to feed you?"

Grian shook his head - fuck, this is  _ unbearable _ , he can't stand it, he doesn't want to admit defeat to Xisuma's bastard clone.

But he can't let Xisuma see him like this.

"I-If… If I do this… do you promise not to tell them? Any of them?" Grian asks, turning his head back to look Evil X in the eyes. "I need… I need you to  _ swear  _ you won't tell them."

"...Okay," Evil X agreed, "I won't tell a single soul, I swear."

Grian nodded, letting his head fall back against the wall and closing his eyes again. He took a deep breath, another, then opened his eyes.

"I'm hungry, ass, so just fuck me already," Grian huffed out. Evil X just smiled, placing his hands back onto Grian's body.

Grian raised his own hand to the back if Evil X's neck, forcing him to lean down to kiss Grian.

Grian sighed into the kiss, letting his other hand explore Evil X's body. Already, he could feel the sexual energy in the room, moaning wantonly against Evil X's lips when it strengthened.

Evil X laughed into the kiss, then moved his hands to under Grian's sweater, laughing again when Grian pulled away to toss it off only to immediately pull him back into the kiss.

"Shut up," Grian said, not pulling their lips apart. He brought his hands to Evil X's weird outfit, struggling with it for a few seconds before groaning and pulling away from the kiss. "Take this stupid thing off."

E.X laughed, quickly pulling apart his weird chest armor - how the fuck? - and taking off the shirt underneath it.

Grian supposed he should have guessed it - he's seen Xisuma shirtless, after all - but it was still startling to see the number of scars under E.X's top.

"How many of these are yours?" Grian asked, running his finger along the edge of one he didn't recognize. E.X shrugged.

"A few, I suppose," he said. A few more seconds passed of Grian just touching the scars he hadn't seen before, and then E.X was shoving his hand away. "I don't see how this helps you."

Grian rolled his eyes, moving his hands back to E.X's neck. "Relax, dickhead, sex isn't just pleasure."

"..Yes, it is."

"I think I know more about sex than you do, genius," Grian replied, "Now, hurry up and get our pants off, I don't wanna still be here when Xisuma gets back."

"Oh, bossy, aren't you?" E.X muttered, but did as he was told, quickly tugging off Grian's pants and - somehow - doing the same with his own.

Grian ran his hands down E.X's chest, pausing at especially bad scars before moving on, all the way down to the hem of his boxers.

"Wait," E.X said, before Grian could continue. Grian looked up to him, confused. "I'm not into exhibitionism, we're going to my room."

Grian groaned, pulling his hands away. "Fine, whatever, just hurry."

Quickly, E.X lead Grian to his bedroom, pushing Grian on to his bed and following after him.

Grian pulled E.X closer, pressing their lips back together and moving his hands back to E.X's boxers. He tugged them down, and E.X pulled them off.

E.X's cock fell out, the tip rubbing against Grian's thigh. Grian hummed, wrapping his legs around E.X's waist. E.X responded by Grian's boxers off and gripping his dick.

Grian's hips jerked. " _ Fuck _ ."

E.X stroked him for a few seconds before pulling away, reaching for something and then pulling his hand back with lube, and a condom.

He popped it open, about to spread it on his fingers, when-

"Don't worry about it," Grian said.

"What, prep?" E.X looked confused.

"Dude, sex is how I  _ eat _ . I don't feel any pain from it unless I want to." E.X smirked, instead going to open the condom only for Grian to stop him again.

"I can't get STDs, and I really don't mind cum- did you do any research on my kind before this?" E.X glared at him, but threw the condom to the side.

"Fine, but you can't complain about your stomach hurting." Grian raised an eyebrow. "Right, sex energy, definitely explains that."

Grian groaned. "E.X, I really appreciate all the worry, but please just slick your dick up and stick it in." E.X glared again.

"Don't call me that and maybe I will."

"I'm not calling you  _ Evil X _ , it's way too long, and I'm sure as hell not calling you Xisuma, so deal with it."

E.X narrowed his eyes, then moved on. He did as he was told, covering his dick in lube and pressing it to Grian's hole.

"Are you sure you don't need  _ any _ prep?" E.X asked.

Grian, of course, responded by pushing his hips down onto E.X's cock.

" _ Shit _ ," E.X cursed at the sudden tightness around him. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Grian asked, rolling his hips down. "If you cum this easily, I won't even be half-full."

"Fuck you!" E.X nearly shouted, grabbing Grian's hips to the point of bruising. "Just stop!"

Grian stopped, staring at E.X for a second before gasping. "Oh my goodness, you're a  _ virgin _ , aren't you?"

E.X grimaced. "No, fuck you!"

"Aw, don't worry, baby," Grian cooed behind his laugh, "I'll make sure you don't cum too fast."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," E.X decided.

"You can try." Grian, finally deciding that he was bored of just sitting there, continued to roll his hips. E.X's hands tightened, as though that could stop Grian, before he finally gave up.

"How the fuck am  _ I _ the evil one," E.X muttered, voice tight. He let Grian work himself onto his cock, occasionally letting out a muffled groan.

Grian shivered once he bottomed out on E.X's length, reaching up and pulling E.X down into a sloppy kiss.

"I haven't eaten in  _ forever _ ," Grian said once they pulled away. "Fuck, this is incredible."

"We aren't even doing anything…"

"Yeah, because if I did do something you would cum, you fucking virgin," Grian replied. "If you weren't a virgin, I would be riding you by now - or, more likely, you would be fucking me instead of trying to stave off orgasm."

"Shut up, I wouldn't cum that fast." Grian squeezed around him, and E.X moaned. "That's not fair."

"That's what sex is, E.X." Grian rolled his eyes. "Here, roll over."

"Fuck you," E.X said, right before pulling out and rolling over. Grian followed, quickly sinking back down onto him and ignoring his grunt.

"Okay, do you think I can move without you cumming now?"

"You can  _ try _ ."

Grian took that as a yes, adjusting himself just a bit so he could rise off of E.X and sink back down in one smooth motion.

E.X moaned, his hips twitching up. Grian smirked down at him, repeating the motion until E.X was thrusting up into him.

"Shit," E.X panted - his face was bright red, the blush quickly spreading down his body. Grian laughed, near breathless.

"Sex feels good, doesn't it?" Grian asked. It was a rhetorical question, but E.X still answered with a groaned 'yes' despite that.

Grian leaned down, setting his hands in E.X's chest so he could fuck himself at a better angle. By now, their hips were in perfect rhythm, making a satisfying  _ slap _ when they met in the middle.

E.X wrapped his hand around Grian's cock, stroking him at half the pace he was fucking him.

"E.X-" Grian whimpered, his nails digging into E.X's chest. "Fuck, I'm close."

"Makes two of us," E.X muttered, his hand on Grian's dick falling completely out of rhythm. "Say… say it again."

"What?" Grian asked, "That nickname?"

E.X nodded, his face flushing even deeper. "Say it again." Grian tilted his head, but obeyed.

"Fuck me harder, E.X." Grian snapped his hips down along with it, smirking weakly when E.X whimpered. "E.X, please!"

E.X's hand sped up, his hips following suit. "Again."

"E.X," Grian moaned - every time he said it, he could feel E.X's arousal spike, feel his cock twitch inside of him. It was good -  _ too _ good.

"A-Again." E.X's eyes clenched shut, his head falling back onto the mattress.

" _ E.X _ !" Grian shouted it this time - and fuck, yeah, it was  _ way _ too much - Grian's own pleasure mixing with E.X's arousal inside of him made him want to cry. It was just too fucking good - he's missed this feeling, the feeling of pure pleasure coursing through him, both his own and his partners, whoever it was.

But damn, he'd never had sex with a virgin before, and it was better than good - E.X is definitely on the verge of the best orgasm of his life, certainly the only time he's ever cum because of another person.

Grian nearly collapsed forward, pressing his forehead against E.X's chest. He continued his hips' movements, sucking a hickey or two into E.X's chest before looking up at him.

E.X's eyes were closed, but they opened when E.X realized Grian was looking at him.

"E.X," Grian mumbled again, "You're filling me so  _ good _ ."

He turned his eyes away from Grian's face, biting into his lower lip so hard Grian saw blood.

"E.X, I want you to see me when I cum," Grian said, "you're gonna make me cum, E.X!"

His snapped his eyes open, again looking at Grian. His hand found his way into Grian's hair, pulling him forward into an open-mouthed kiss.

E.X kept his eyes half-open, just managing to catch Grian's eyes roll into the back of his head with another choked, muffled cry of his name.

Grian's cum spilled onto his stomach. His hole clenched tightly around him, and Grian continued to moan against his lips as he rode through his orgasm.

E.X clenched Grian's hair, pulling Grian's mouth away from his own.

" _ Grian _ ," he moaned, and spilled inside of the other. Grian moaned weakly, his head falling to E.X's chest once E.X let his hair go.

For a few seconds, they sat there, both basking in their orgasms. Finally, Grian rose, hips shaking, off of E.X's dick, letting it fall onto his stomach before collapsing next to him.

"Thanks," Grian mumbled, chest still heaving but stomach full.

"Trust me," E.X muttered, "It was no problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then E.X told every hermit about grian and they accepted him because they love him!!! Fuck you
> 
> Btw, thanks for all the support y’all... tbh I’m posting on anon specifically so no one on miNeblr attacks me lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! I will listen to suggestions about my next work but i cant guarantee I’ll choose any
> 
> Also i absolutely didn’t read this through because i wrote the entire sex scene while blazed off my mind and I think of some weird shit when I’m high


End file.
